


Scarlet Kiss

by MsYukari



Series: Memories From Before [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ballroom Dancing, Blood Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Inspired by True Blood (TV), Lesbian Vampires, Memories From Before One Shot, Memories From Before series, Mixed vampire mythology, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sequel, Series, Smut, Time Skips, True Blood References, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/pseuds/MsYukari
Summary: So, this is the first oneshot I'm doing for my story Memories From Before. Count this as a sequel to that story, so it's highly recommended you check out Memories From Before first.





	Scarlet Kiss

Joan looked around at the group of people she was sitting with and her lips twitched at the amount of so many people. There were about 100 people in attendance, and she was learning to adapt when she was required to in such social settings. She was wearing a nice dark blue blouse and black form fitting slacks and her hair was in soft waves. She wore light makeup and diamond studs in her ears that went well with her outfit. An infinity necklace was resting at the open part of her blouse and she fiddled with it gently. She crossed her legs and stared at her black heels. These always made her taller than what she was and she almost didn't want to wear them today, but Vera always loved her in heels.

She looked over at Vera who was watching the front and the back of the room, holding her phone to be able to take pictures. She was wearing a lovely sleeveless blue dress that came up mid thigh and showed off her toned legs. She wore heels as well and Joan thought she looked very sexy in them, and despite the fact that they made Vera a little bit taller, she enjoyed that Vera was still shorter than she was. She brought her arm around Vera's shoulders and Vera turned to her and smiled warmly. Her eyes looked even more blue with the dress she was wearing. Joan smiled and leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. She could feel how happy and excited Vera was.

“You're very excited,” Joan said and stroked Vera's hair, playing with it a little. Vera had straightened it and it was smooth to the touch.

Vera nodded and was searching through her phone. “I know there will be professional photos but I want some on my phone so we can save them.”

Joan smiled and squeezed her hand. Joan also took out her phone and took a few pictures of the inside of the church. She looked at Shayne who was waiting at the altar and he looked handsome in his black tux waiting for his bride-to-be. He was finally marrying his high school sweetheart after so many years. Joan was glad he and Julie both focused on university and establishing themselves financially with their careers before getting married. 

She glanced down and looked at her wedding ring. The light glinted off of the black diamond ring with black gold for the band. She smiled when she noticed Vera's hand move down to rest on her thigh. Her wedding ring was white gold with a blue sapphire and little white diamonds that outlined the outside of it. Their rings were beautiful but simple. They selected them based on their eye color and Joan was actually quite pleased with wearing hers. It was different and it seemed to fit her since it wasn't common to wear black diamond. Vera wanted something that was also different for this reason so instead of going with a diamond ring, Joan had chosen the sapphire. It glinted in the light and Joan was reminded of their wedding 10 years ago.

_Joan stood next to Vera in a black suit and tie. It was form fitting and somewhat similar to her uniform at work but she appeared softer with her hair down. She looked at Aaron who was smiling softly at them as he did the opening part of the ceremony. Not many were in attendance. Only Renee, Rose, and Vincent. She hadn't told Shayne about the ceremony because she wasn't ready to tell him their secret. She felt guilty about this but she'd just tell him that they eloped._

_Joan looked down at Vera who was wearing a simple traditional white dress that was just above her knees. She looked beautiful and the dress showed off her legs. Her hair was styled with it partially being half up and half down, with loose curls around her face, giving her a softer look. Vera smiled at her and she heard Aaron continue with his speech as he told them to lift their left hands._

_Joan took Vera's hand and slid her ring onto her finger. She lifted her hand to her mouth and bit gently into her palm and closed her eyes as she sucked a little of her blood. She kissed her palm and then watched as Vera slid the ring onto her finger. She sighed softly at the feel of Vera's fangs biting into her palm and smiled as Vera closed her eyes and drank some of her blood, kissing her palm. Aaron took their hands and they interlaced them together. He took a scarlet ribbon and wrapped it gently but firmly around both their hands and wrists, tying them together._

_He smiled at them both and began to speak._

_“These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness._

_These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy._

_These are the hands that will comfort you, and hold you when fear or grief racks your mind. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times._

_These are the hands that will give you support and encourage you to chase your dreams. Together, everything you wish for can be realized._

_Your blood runs through each other and it has created a bond like no other. You two were destined to be together. May these ties symbolize the love you will share together forever.”_

_He paused and looked at Joan. “Joan, do you promise to love Vera unconditionally?”_

_She looked into Vera's eyes. “I do,” she said softly._

_“And Vera, do you promise to love Joan unconditionally?”_

_Joan could see tears in Vera's eyes._

_“I do,” she said quietly and smiled._

_Aaron smiled and Joan thought she saw the glint of a tear in his eye. “I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.”_

_Joan leaned down and cupped Vera's cheek and kissed her lovingly. Vera wrapped her hand around her neck and kissed her more passionately and she blushed at the cheering that was done by this. She smiled at Vera and gently kissed her neck._

_“I love you,” Joan whispered in her ear._

“Joan? Joan, where did you go?” Vera asked and Joan glanced at her to see an amused and curious expression on her face.

Joan's eyes widened. She didn't realize how long she had daydreamed. “Oh, I was just thinking of when you and I got married,” she said and wrapped her hand around Vera's waist, her palm touching the top of her butt.

Vera blushed and looked around. “You're touching my arse here... we're in public.”

Joan gave it a small squeeze. “I don't care. You're my wife and it's a small public display of affection. Plus we're sitting down and no one will notice,” she said and winked.

Vera gave her a mock glare and then leaned forward and kissed her. She held Joan's hand, squeezing it.

“Even after 10 years, it's still nice to call you my wife,” Vera said softly.

Joan lifted Vera's hand and kissed it, her lips lingering. “You know I wasn't going to wait long to marry you once you mentioned it after Shayne's graduation. Aaron wouldn't stand for a long engagement and I think he would have forced us if we had waited too long.”

Vera giggled. “Aaron... will he ever get married?”

Joan smiled and patted her butt. “Maybe someday he will. He and Vincent seem to be enjoying their time together without such a commitment though. They've been alive for so long that I don't know if marriage matters to them, but people change. I'm an example of that.”

“You've changed a bit. You're just... happier, more relaxed. Well, at home that is. You're still a little scary to work with,” Vera said and smiled.

Joan chuckled softly. “That's because I aim to scare the shit out of everyone... well, everyone that is except you... at least most of the time.”

Vera giggled and then quieted when they heard the music start playing that announced the bride coming down. They both slowly stood up and watched her walk down the aisle. 

Vera was taking pictures and filming on her phone and as soon as they started saying their personal vows, she started crying. Joan kissed her temple and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

She was so proud of Shayne for the man he had become. He had become a social worker working with children and seeing how he worked with them changed her opinion on the profession a bit. She couldn't help but be impressed by his compassion and work ethic. Joan wondered if maybe he made her soft in some ways, and if that was the case, then she was more than willing to show that side of herself to him.

It had hurt her at first when he didn't speak to her for 6 months after she told him that she and Vera were vampires. He had been shocked to put it mildly and was hurt at such a deception. He later told Julie who, while shocked, was the one who convinced him to talk to her again and forgive her for their secret. He was curious and accepting about it as time went on, and always asking questions. He wanted to know if other supernatural creatures existed and she was happy to tell him that they did not. It made her very pleased that he and Aaron got along very well after she introduced them. They had fast become friends, and were so close now that they were like brothers. Aaron often told her that Shayne reminded him of his brother and she smiled softly. 

She glanced over at Aaron and Vincent who were sitting in some seats at another aisle and almost like he knew she was watching him, he turned around and looked at her. Aaron winked and smiled. She smirked at him and shook her head slightly.

Joan watched Shayne finish his vows and smiled. She and Vera had legally adopted him three years after they got back in touch with him, and Joan would never forget the happy and shocked look on his face when they first told him they wanted to do that. 

She watched as Shayne and Julie kissed and she felt Vera squeeze her hand as the newlyweds walked down the aisle.

Hours later they sat at the reception and Joan smiled softly as Shayne and Julie had their first dance together as a married couple. She didn't do that with Vera for their wedding. Theirs was small, simple, and intimate and she hadn't wanted to make it a bigger deal than it was. It was already a lot that she even had some of the others there to witness her and Vera get married.

Vera held her hand as they sat next to each other and watched them dance. When they were done, more couples came out to dance with them and Joan grabbed Vera's hand and pulled her up and held her. She heard the music change and smiled at Vera whose eyes widened.

“Did you do this on purpose?” Vera asked and Joan smirked and winked.

She danced with Vera and sang softly to the song.

 _“Those fingers in my hair_  
_That sly come-hither stare_  
_That strips my conscience bare_  
_It's witchcraft”_

She smiled at Vera's giggles as she spun her around. She looked over at Shayne who smiled and winked at her and gave him a knowing grin. She closed her eyes when Vera ran her fingers through her hair and dipped her when the song ended.

“There's no nicer witch than you,” Joan said softly and smiled.

Vera laughed. "What brought that on?" 

"I was feeling nostalgic and we never danced at our wedding so this makes up for that," she said softly. 

Vera smiled and kissed her lips. Joan took her hand and moved through the couples dancing and they walked outside on a secluded balcony that had a water fountain. She wrapped her arm around Vera's waist as she hugged her and they both sat and looked up at the sky.

Joan needed a break from all the social activity and she was glad to have a little breather with her love. She smiled when Vera kissed her neck and then she moved to straddle Joan's lap.

She looked up at Vera when she wrapped her hands around her neck and she rested her hands on Vera's butt and squeezed. 

“Hmm... you said you were bothered when we're this affectionate in public. What changed your mind?” Joan asked and kissed her lips.

"You talk too much," Vera whispered and stroked her hair. 

Joan caressed her lower back and her hand moved up to cup Vera's breast. Vera leaned forward and kissed Joan's neck and bit her gently with her normal teeth. Joan moaned softly and she could hear music that was playing and she'd never heard the music before, but she couldn't help but be reminded of how it felt to make love to Vera.

_“My haunted lungs_  
_Ghost in the sheets_  
_I know if I'm haunting you_  
_You must be haunting me_

_My wicked tongue_  
_Where will it be?_  
_I know if I'm onto you_  
_I'm on to you_  
_On to you, I'm on to you_  
_On to you, you must be on to me”_

She squeezed Vera's breast and circled her nipple with her fingertip, and lowered her hand to caress her side. She could feel her breasts brush hers and she brushed Vera's hair to the side and kissed and sucked her neck, licking it.

Vera sighed softly and held her head to her neck. “You do have a wicked tongue... and if you keep doing that, I don't think I'll be able to only keep kissing.”

Joan smiled against her neck and looked up at her. She caressed her thighs and lower back, her hips and squeezed her butt again. 

“Oh, exactly what would you end up doing, my dear Vera?”

Vera breathed sharply and leaned forward and kissed Joan deeply, biting her lip a little hard.

“I'd find a way to fuck you out here...” She whispered.

Joan grabbed her and dragged her into a shadowed area and she pressed Vera firmly against the wall to shield her from view.

Joan pressed her hips against hers, their breasts touching. “You shouldn't have said that Vera... or you will get exactly what you wish for,” she whispered. 

She leaned down and slipped off the thin straps of Vera's dress and kissed her breasts. She sucked her nipples hard and bit gently, swirling her tongue around them. Vera moaned softly and threw her head back and held Joan's head to her breast. Joan kissed her nipples and moved up to kiss Vera passionately, rolling her tongue over hers. She grabbed Vera's hips and pulled her tightly against her, hiking up her skirt and Joan lifted Vera's thigh against her hip, caressing her skin. 

“I thought you didn't like doing this in public, Joan,” Vera said breathlessly.

Joan smirked. “Times change...”

She kissed Vera when she slid two fingers inside her hard, and she kept kissing her to stifle her moans. She kissed Vera's neck and felt Vera kissing her jaw and throat, her hand wrapped around Joan's neck, scratching it slightly as Joan thrust her fingers inside Vera and curled them. Vera rocked her hips against her hand harder and faster and she felt her trembling.

"You love how hard I fuck you. You're so desperate for release, aren't you? I can feel how close you are. If we were alone, I'd be down on my knees fucking you with my tongue, with you riding my face until you come in my mouth," Joan whispered against her lips as she thrust her fingers inside her harder and circled her clit. 

“I'm going to come,” Vera whimpered and panted.

Joan's fangs clicked out. “You need to be quiet. I don't want others to hear us... especially when I drink your blood because I'm going to fuck you so hard," she growled. 

She sank her fangs into Vera's neck and sucked hard. She rubbed and circled Vera's clit as she pumped her fingers faster and harder and she heard Vera moan a little loudly. She squeezed Vera's butt and pressed on her clit, and lifted her face from her neck.

“Shh... bite my shoulder,” she said and moaned softly when Vera opened her blouse, exposing her shoulder and she felt Vera's fangs bite the muscle hard. 

Joan closed her eyes at the pain and sank her fangs into Vera's throat again. She was growing even more wet and loved the feeling of Vera squeezing her fingers and the pull of her own blood being sucked by Vera. She felt Vera's desire and pleasure and it was always still overwhelming to her when she could feel Vera's emotions. It always made their orgasms stronger and she was surprised by her own orgasm as she sucked Vera's blood; the combination of everything driving her over the edge. She shuddered in her arms and she felt Vera dig her nails into her back as she came hard, squeezing her fingers tight. She moaned and licked Vera's throat. She knew Vera's wounds would heal quickly but she bit into her finger and healed them anyway and she felt Vera doing the same to her. She smiled and kissed Vera softly on the lips.

“I-I can't believe... that just happened,” Vera said breathlessly.

Joan smiled playfully. “You should know better than to tempt a vampire.”

“But... Shayne's wedding...” Vera said and blushed.

“What he doesn't know won't hurt him, and besides... now we have more than one memory for this occasion,” she whispered and caressed Vera's side.

Vera moaned softly and rested her head against Joan's chest. Joan smiled and kissed her forehead.

“Let's go back inside... and then later we'll leave and I'll have you all to myself, and I'm going to take full advantage of our stamina. How long can you go, Vera?” She asked huskily.

Vera swallowed. “You... you know we've made love for long periods of time, especially without needing much sleep.”

Joan smirked. “Well, I don't think you've been thoroughly fucked yet... and I'm going to set a record. I will not stop, even if you beg me to stop,” she said and bit Vera's lip.

“Oh, my God,” Vera whimpered when Joan kissed her neck.

“God won't save you later,” Joan whispered, “you're just going to have to take it.”

“Oh, really? I don't have much choice in the matter?” 

Joan smiled. “Not much... and may I remind you where your loyalty lies?”

“Oh, not this again, Joan.”

Joan chuckled softly and Vera smiled at her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found I was really missing my characters from the universe of Memories From Before and was kind of yearning to write for them. I waited a while before I did, and this just came to me so I wanted to write something for it to return to that universe of vampire Joan and Vera. I hope you all enjoyed that.
> 
> I wanted Joan and Vera's wedding to not be overdone and be simple. I also wanted it to be different than most traditional weddings since they're vampires. If you're unfamiliar with the type of wedding I have them do, it's known as a handfasting ceremony. It originated from the Celts and many Pagans and Wiccans use this type of ceremony, but some others also use it for symbolism even if they're not Pagan or Wiccan. The handfasting ceremony/wedding represents bonding people together where they tie their hands that way. I've actually attended one of these and it was very neat to see. The words I have Aaron use about their hands were borrowed from examples of vows during handfasting ceremonies. Here is a link for that if you're interested: http://www.forthisjoyousoccasion.com/handfasting-ceremony-wording.html
> 
> How I imagined the way the scarlet ribbon was tied around their hands and wrists can be seen with this pic: https://idocelebrant.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/handfasting_red_ribbon.jpg
> 
> Also since wedding dresses are very personal and kind of a big deal for some, I decided that Vera would probably be the type to wear a dress but probably more beautiful and simple and not overdone either. This is also why I had Joan wear a black suit. The idea I had for Vera's wedding dress is one I found online and if you want to see that, here is a link: https://s.aolcdn.com/hss/storage/midas/2c8df4da645c32cafd3f730a83661765/202049182/short-wedding-dresses-1.jpg
> 
> Joan and Vera dance to Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra and if you remember earlier on in Memories From Before, this was their 2nd dance, but also their first dance in public. The song for that can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFmNgiEgPoQ
> 
> And the other song that is heard when they're sitting and kissing by the water fountain is Haunted by Beyonce. I heard that song and some of the lyrics just reminded me of them and they were rather sensual. It's modern sounding and I figured something like that might be played at a wedding for a young couple. Haunted can be heard here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RYKRyMnA3I


End file.
